


【率知】今後再也無法直視鏡子了...

by HSWonderland



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSWonderland/pseuds/HSWonderland
Kudos: 1





	【率知】今後再也無法直視鏡子了...

身為美國LINE的崔韓率和洪知秀一向沒有壓抑性慾的想法，因此基本上每天晚上都會最少來一發，放假紀念日就更不用說了，從早做到晚都試過了，因此到了五週年的這一天崔韓率突然有點慌，可以拿什麼當禮物呢？另一邊的哥哥洪知秀早就準備好今天要玩的東西，怎麼說呢，就是他男朋友爽自己也爽嘛...洪知秀提著包裝高級的禮物袋敲了敲房門發現崔韓率不在房間裡，沒辦法只好先去浴室洗澡，拿起準備好的女裝校服頭也不回地進了浴室。

走到浴缸旁開水試了試水溫，洪知秀慢悠悠地把衣服脫下，露出可口的鎖骨和經過健身變壯的胸肌，專注於挑浴鹽的他沒看見在門外口水已經流了一地的崔韓率。選了自己和崔韓率都最喜歡的玫瑰香味後輕手輕腳進了浴缸躺下，舒服地閉上眼休息。崔韓率悄悄地打開門進了浴室衣服還沒脫就跳進浴缸用額頭依著他的額頭親了一下，本來被人闖進來很慌張的洪知秀聞到了熟悉的味道後更加放鬆，配合著崔韓率親吻，舔舐每一寸口腔。終於分開的兩人之間連成銀絲粗喘著氣，他們的眼中都只剩下對方，崔韓率輕撫洪知秀的臉“知秀哥，我想要～”衣服被水沾濕緊貼著崔韓率優越的身材，雖然沒有經常去健身但是腹肌還能完整地展現，洪知秀伸手解開崔韓率的皮帶拉下內褲，整整比洪知秀大了一圈的慾望迫不及待地彈出。洪知秀溫柔地前後套弄，又含住最前端的龜頭，小心地用舌頭舔著，還不經意的吸兩下，崔韓率粗喘一下又裝作冷靜地推開他“哥哥，你買了一件衣服都不考慮穿一下嗎？”洪知秀這才開始害羞“韓率啊～不如下次再穿，好不好？”“買都買了，哥你這才害羞啊？別浪費啊，穿給我看看嘛～”洪知秀對上弟弟的眼睛不忍心拒絕，忍著羞恥心起身離開浴缸一件一件地穿上女裝校服。

特製的水手裝校服用料很薄，沒擦乾身體就穿上的衣服勾畫出洪知秀的身材，雖然及不上崔韓率的精壯，但是略為瘦弱的身體更具誘惑。短校服露出白皙細小的腰身，下身的裙子太短只能蓋住大腿根，連性器都還能看得清，還沒來得及穿上絲襪就被崔韓率用力一扯拉到懷裡，腰上被捏出紅痕。“哥哥要看看自己現在的樣子嗎？”洪知秀還沒來得及反應就被帶到鏡子前，看見鏡子裡的自己是以什麼模樣出現在弟弟面前格外羞恥，他推搡著崔韓率不願再看。崔韓率也不願除操弄時弄哭自家哥哥，抱起他放在洗手台上在撩起裙擺用手挑逗微帶粉色的性器，洪知秀的呼吸聲越加急躁，很快就射了出來“哥哥那麼快就射了？小心一會兒射不出來了喔。”洪知秀歷經一次高潮後的身體非常敏感，崔韓率用他射出來的精液給他做了擴張後就迫不及待的提槍上陣。把人抱起走出浴室時還維持著插入的姿勢，洪知秀沒辦法只能緊緊地抱著崔韓率任由他向上頂弄。

“哥哥，舒服嗎？”洪知秀被他快速的頂弄染紅了眼睛，呻吟聲也染上了哭腔，桃花眼快要流淚的樣子加劇崔韓率的施虐感。他把洪知秀按在床上不停地抽插，咕嘰咕嘰的水聲和呻吟聲充斥著房間的每一個角落，在洪知秀沒忍住再一次高潮射精時，後穴的突然收緊夾得崔韓率射在裡面，被精液沖刷內壁的快感令洪知秀仰起頭露出脆弱的頸脖，崔韓率在頸上咬上牙印後又抱著人會到浴室。

坐在浴缸中清洗，他們相視而笑，異口同聲地說...

“寶貝，五週年快樂。”


End file.
